


Floating

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrift, Alternate Universe - Horror, Astronaut Hermione Granger, Bellamione Cult War, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, One Shot, Team Furbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Bellatrix on one side.Hermione on the other.Rapidly losing oxygen to the void wrapping around them all.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Editing

Black hair, unbound by the loss of Earth’s gravity and free from the constraints of a plastic tie, spilled out across the glass of the porthole until Hermione could barely see the woman on the other side. She appeared to be wearing her jumpsuit; appeared, at least, because her face was so closely pressed to the bulletproof composite that nothing else below her chin was visible. 

That was expected though, portholes were all small and narrow, each no larger than it needed to be to ensure just the littlest bit of visibility so that one could see out, or through, no more and no less. After all, safety procedures must be met, must be upheld, for in the vacuum they called Home there would be nothing worse than losing all that precious air.

_ ‘Well,’ _ Hermione thought, a wry grin on her face and something bordering extreme exhaustion in her eyes, _ ‘There could be some things that’re worse.’ _

**“Let me in,”** the woman behind the glass began to plead again, fifth time in half as many minutes.

Hermione’s auburn curls floated about her face as she shook her head in resignation, “You know I can’t.”

**“Come on,”** Bellatrix’s forehead touched the glass plate separating them, her forehead smearing it in grease and oil from her skin. **“We’re losing oxygen on this side, I’m losing oxygen. Please. Hermione, ** ** _please.”_ **

Her chest shook with a shuddering exhale, palms coming up to press against her temple while she thought and strained to find a way out of this mess. Harry was gone; he had been ejected from the airlock two compartments over along with Ronald and Luna.

A crack in a seal.

A pull where there should have been a push.

A mistimed press of a release mechanism.

Swift.

_ Not _ painless.

But at least there was a certainty in that demise. The likes of which, if Hermione was being honest, would be preferable right about now.

**“Hermione!”** Bellatrix’s face was growing angry now, forming into the sneer that Hermione had once found adorable, _ ‘Like an angry puppy,’ _ she had thought.

Now it was just anger. Rage. An aching frown with black eyes and lips stretched tight against pearly white teeth.

“Protocols say the door remains shut, we’re cut off but if I open that door,” her eyes blurred with tears as she stared into her lovers tumultuous anger, “If- if I open that door then there’s no going back. It won’t seal again. It’ll all be in here.”

**“You’re already trapped in that room, no one is coming, comms are down Hermione, please, please just let me in.”** Bellatrix’s face was bone weary now, dejected and forlorn as the edges of her fingers came into view where they rested just below the bottom lip of the porthole.

Hermione reached into the numerous pockets of her own jumpsuit, a red and gold mishmash of fabric that had won a design down at the station, brand new and still crispy with starch and the lack of use. She needed a key, the only key, the one that would get her from this box - _ trapped like a rat _\- and into the compartment behind her that led and branched into all the others.

“I can’t open that door, not just-”

**“OPEN IT!”**

_ THUD! THUD! THUD! _

Bellatrix’s pale fist smashed down into the unyielding metal of the hatch with a speed that matched Hermione’s slowly increasing heart rate, a distant - _ ka-thud, ka-thud, ka-thud _\- that felt more foreign than the emotions and fear swelling and polluting her thoughts.

Bellatrix was right there- _ ‘No!’ _

Hermione slowly curled in on herself as she floated in the void presented by the compartment, knees curling to chest, hands covering her ears, tumbling and drifting as the station moved around her, and she around it. There were creaks now, ungodly sounding strains as metal and composite materials stretched and pulled from the pressure differentials. It wasn’t made to stand up to this, this weird sort of halfway point between failure and rupture.

She should have ejected Bellatrix’s compartment the moment it was compromised, should have shot her back out into the void itself to relieve the strain and pressure.

But that face-

**“Hermione! Please, please,” ** Bellatrix was pounding against the metal again, her face - _ so beautiful _ \- pressed up tightly against the glass, **“I don’t want to die, I love you, I love you-”**

“Shut up!” 

Her words were slurred by the onslaught of tears that threatened behind her sinuses, three hundred and twenty-six days of pent-up stress building behind her emotions until _ today. _

She knew what she had to do.

Water flowed from her tear ducts until it bubbled and agglomerated against her eyes, a film she could wipe away again and again while she pressed feet against the hard metal surrounding her. With a shove she was arcing through open space until she could grab the handholds against the hatchway, fingers flying as she entered the combination of numbers and letters to set it adrift.

‘Warning’, it said, flashing neon red lights into her blurry vision, ‘Detaching-’

**“No, no, no!”** Bellatrix renewed her assault against the hatch, eyes black orbs of fear and anger.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered into the metal separating them, fingers releasing the catch to send it all away.

The face peering back at her blended into an alien visage of anger and rage, black and dark while still remaining pale like porcelain. It was anger, it was wrong, it was hatred running through her eyes like ink pooled up beneath a spill.

WIth a hiss, and a pop that seemed to _ ring _ all throughout her body, the compartment detached. She watched the slowly drifting material as it separated them even further, gaps millimeters wide starting to form until thrusters baked into the structure began to push and exacerbate the distance. She _ hated _ this. But it was one compartment or the rest of the station, her life, the lives of whoever was locked up behind her.

The _ one _ thing that made it easier, and really it was the only thing that mattered once her emotions gave way to rationality, was that Bellatrix was safe.

Back on Earth.

At home, where she had left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
